


Of Genetic Advantages

by chimesDissent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimesDissent/pseuds/chimesDissent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are qualities worth recognizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Genetic Advantages

**Author's Note:**

> I actually forgot I had this one sitting on tumblr, whoops!

He’s staring at you, eyes fixed on yours, and you think you understand what he meant when he said he was created to be a dominant species.

His grip is tight around your arm, claws pinching into skin, puncturing flesh without even meaning to, and you have to keep your face controlled so you don’t flinch away.

The wall is against your back, and with his gaze locked so firmly on you, it feels like the only thing holding you up. It’s solid, but it’s not warm like the expanse of Karkat’s chest, and it doesn’t shift against you with every breath like he does.

If you could, you’d stretch up to press a kiss against those lips and fangs that hang above your head, but you know you’d miss. He’d have to bend for you, curve his own shape to meet yours.

Your breath comes out quicker than his and your heart beats a little louder; you can’t even trace the blood pumping through his veins.

It takes the shift of his body to make your eyes snap back to his. His other hand reaches up, cupping against your head and his fingers pinch the threads of your hair as he pulls.

You fight against the movement because you can; where’s the fun in complacent submission? He grits his teeth, bared more in agitation now, and he doesn’t let you win this battle.

A laugh escapes your mouth as your head is tilted backwards, and you make it irritating enough to piss him off even more. 

“You think you’re real fucking hilarious, don’t you? You’re so goddamn cocky.”

He says it like it’s the first time he’s ever felt like sharing this revelation with you, as if the two of you didn’t already know and haven’t already talked it out before.

The grin on your face widens even as Karkat steps closer, pushing you straight-backed against the wall, invading every aspect of your personal space.

“Are you going to teach me a lesson, Mr. Serious-face, or are you just going to keep spouting off bullshit that even Dave wouldn’t care to hear about?”

The claws against your head prick into skin and you wonder if you’ll need to clean the blood out of your hair later. You’re senses are heightening and everything feels accelerated, like Karkat is driving you to an edge and you have no way of slowing down.

He’s the one to laugh this time, a strange chorus (one you’re sure human biology would scoff at, but you’ve breezed past Rose’s offer for troll anatomy lessons because, really, who gives a shit about learning why it happens when you can just watch it in action). 

Fangs greet your lips, pressing hard, and you open your mouth to spare your flesh. The rattle of his chest feels like it’s pushing into yours and your breath doesn’t come out as easily as it did before.

You can’t stop, though; too eager to continue the game you’ve started. You push up, fighting the grip of his hands, making your way past teeth, to reach the side of Karkat you’ve taken pride in discovering.

He doesn’t go soft against you, not this time; he’s too high on alert, too eager to teach you that lesson you’re bound to forget within the next day. But he does let you explore, pulling you up with the same force you use to push forward.

You’re damned cocky because you know you can get what you want, even if Karkat believes otherwise. You might have been born the weaker of the two, but that doesn’t mean you lack the skills to survive and excel.


End file.
